Transformers 8: On Leave
by rylansato
Summary: Shortstop goes back to Aineias while on leave. While he doesn't go up against any Decepticons he worries about Eclair and Lumiere who's employment with the GOTT has been terminated. Now he must figure out what to do to help his girlfriend and her partner.
1. Shore Leave

Transformers: On Leave

_**Author's note: Some of my Transformers stories have been crossing over with the show Kiddy Grade. If you have watched Kiddy Grade and is curious where these stories fit, then here is the timeline. The crossover starts after episode 5 of Kiddy Grade. This story takes place after episode 8 of Kiddy Grade.**_

Dustin returned to Aineias in the early morning hours. He was on leave and decided he'd spend it on Aineias in hopes that he and Éclair could further their relationship. It had been a few weeks since he had kissed Éclair and saved Aineias. He couldn't get her out of his head ever since then. They've talked a few times over subspace but hadn't seen each other since the Decepticon Civil War. He hoped that Éclair was still interested and hoped that something may come of their relationship. He took an Autobot shuttle from Cybertron to Aineias. He passed through the warp gate and entered Aineias' atmosphere.

"Autobot Shortstop, requesting permission to land." Dustin said.

"Shortstop, this is flight control. You are clear to land and proceed to docking bay ninety-four."

"Acknowledged."

Dustin piloted the shuttle into the docking area. He drove his car out of the shuttle and headed to Éclair's apartment. He wasn't sure if she was going to be there but he wanted to surprise her. He walked down the hall and found her room. He lightly knocked on the door. After a few seconds she opened it and her eyes instantly widened with joy. She was wearing her typical red, one piece, short skirt outfit. She leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm on leave. So I decided to visit this sweet and wonderful girl I know." Dustin replied.

"Oh yeah? I wonder who that could be."

"I don't know. I haven't gone to see her yet." Dustin said with a smile.

Éclair lightly pushed Dustin's face away. The two of them walked into her apartment. They sat down next to each other at the table.

"So what all have I missed since I've been on Cybertron?"

"Well, I've just gone on different missions but that's it."

"What sorts of missions?"

"An SO Member and I uncovered a group of corrupt police officers were behind a set of airplane robberies. Lumiere and I helped a boy claim his inheritance of a large Nouvlesse company. And with the help of Tweedledee and Tweedledum we uncovered a smuggling ring."

"You've been busy." Dustin said.

Dustin noticed that something was bothering Éclair.

"What's wrong?"

"It's…it's nothing."

Dustin cupped Éclair's chin and looked into her beautiful yellow eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…well…during one of our missions I tried to get an arrest authorization from Chief Eclipse but she didn't answer. Then later after we stopped the Geo-sort bomb Dvergr was able to get through without any trouble. Something is up."

"Hmm…that's strange."

"I don't understand but something is going on in the GOTT and it isn't good." Éclair said.

"It'll work out." Dustin reassured her.

Dustin got up and brought her a glass of water. After a few sips, she set down the glass. Dustin placed his hands on her shoulders and slightly gave her a massage. His hands slid down and wrapped themselves around her. She placed her right hand over Dustin's forearm. She looked up and into Dustin's green eyes. He returned the gaze and stared into her yellow eyes. They both leaned towards each other and kissed. What started as a simple kiss, turned into a deep passionate make out session. She stood up out of the chair and wrapped her arms around Dustin and pulled herself in close. Dustin's hands started on her back then moved down and grasped Éclair. He hoisted her onto his hips as she wrapped her legs around him and they made their way to her bed. In a swift motion he pulled off Éclair's outfit as she pulled off his clothes. With both of them naked they lied down onto the bed.

Lumiere walked down the street heading to Éclair's place. Chief Eclipse had requested their presence for an assignment but Éclair didn't answer the call. She approached Éclair's apartment building and noticed that Dustin's transforming car was parked outside. That would explain why Éclair did answer the chief's call. She approached the door and heard some noises coming from the other side. Lumiere knew damn well what was going on. She stepped back and leaned against the wall. She figured she might as well wait. It wasn't everyday that Éclair saw Dustin. And now that she thought about it, it was Éclair's first time. Now she was definitely going to wait. She didn't want to ruin that moment for Éclair. She figured that Chief Eclipse could wait a little while longer for them to report to her.

Éclair rolled onto her side next to Dustin with his arm around her. She cuddled next to him. Her face was a bit flushed.

"You alright?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't know what to expect with this being my first time and all."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Éclair got up and took the bed sheets with her, leaving Dustin fully exposed. Éclair wrapped the sheets around her naked body and opened the door to find Lumiere standing there. Lumiere was a bit surprised to see Éclair wrapped in her bed sheets.

"A lady should be more elegant." Lumiere sighed.

Dustin threw on a pair of pants and joined Éclair.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" Dustin said.

"Chief Eclipse wants Éclair and me to report to her."

"Let me get dressed and I'll be out in a minute." Éclair said.

Lumiere nodded and waited for her partner to get ready.

Éclair turned to her new boyfriend. "Sorry, I gotta go to work."

"It's cool. I'm usually working when I'm here anyway." Dustin said.

After a few moments Éclair was dressed in her red outfit and ready to go. Dustin lied on the bed watching her.

"You look worn out." Éclair said.

"You've got a lot of stamina." Dustin replied.

Éclair blushed slightly. She leaned over and kissed Dustin. "I'll be back before my assignment."

"I'll be here."

Dustin watched Éclair walk out the door.


	2. Purged

Éclair returned to her apartment to find it empty. She did see a note on the table. She picked it up and saw that it was from Dustin.

_Éclair, sorry that I won't be here before you leave for you assignment. I hope it goes well. The Decepticons are attacking a nearby system and I have to go and take care of them. I plan on returning when I'm done with them and if you're back by the time I am then we'll continue where we left off. _

Éclair smiled at the note and left it on the table. She turned and left to meet up with Lumiere to go on their assignment to Dardanos.

Dustin returned to Aineias just as he promised. The battle with the Decepticons had taken longer than he had thought. Once he landed, he drove to Éclair's apartment. He walked in and found it empty.

_Where is she?_

He saw the note he had left her and there was a note to him on the back of it.

_Dustin, sorry that I won't be here when you get back. I had to go on another assignment to planet Aure. I had a few days off and I was hoping you'd return then but it looks like your battle with the Decepticons may have taken longer that you thought. While I'm gone, make yourself at home. I should be back in a few days. Until then, love ya. E._

Dustin grinned and set the note back on the table. He looked around.

"I wonder what there is to eat around here." He said.

A few days have gone by and no word from Éclair. Dustin was getting really worried about her. He decided to make a trip to GOTT headquarters. He hopped into his car and drove off. Shortly later, he arrived. He walked right by the reception desk and Éclair wasn't there either. He walked all the way up to Chief Eclipse's office. A pair of guards was stationed outside her door.

"Autobot Shortstop here to see Chief Eclipse."

The guards stood at attention and the doors opened. Mercredi was sitting at her desk typing something. She was actually surprised to see the Autobot.

"I'm here to see Chief Eclipse."

She pressed a button on her desk. "Chief Eclipse, Autobot Shortstop is here to see you."

"Send him in." She said through the speaker.

Dustin walked in to see Eclipse sitting behind her desk. Two girls were sitting on one of the sofas in the room. The shorter one had pink hair and the taller one had short grey hair. Eclipse looked at them.



"That'll be all Alv and Dverger."

The two of them stood up and walked out the door. They eyed Dustin as they walked past him.

_So that was Alv and Dverger. Not much to them._

"What can I do for you, Shortstop?"

"Well, it's about Éclair. I know her and Lumiere went to Aure on an assignment but I haven't heard from them. I'm a bit worried about them."

"Éclair and Lumiere no longer work for the GOTT." Eclipse said coldly.

"What? Why?"

"They disobeyed my direct orders."

Eclipse hit a button on her desk and screen appeared next to Dustin. It showed the events of what happened on Aure. It showed Éclair yelling at a guy on a podium who had just shot a few protesters. Éclair was also being held back by Lumiere. Dustin noticed that something was happening to Éclair. IT was unusual. Energy pulsed all around her then finally there was somewhat of an explosion and it sent Lumiere flying into the arms of Armbrust. She then stood in front of soldiers protecting a group of protesters. Some sort of flying machines appeared and fired at her but she held up a forcefield that protected her and everyone around her. Then she was shot in the shoulder by the guy on the podium. Lumiere raised her hand with her fingers pointed at the machines and they dropped from the air. After that the screen disappeared. Dustin turned to Eclipse with even more questions.

"What was that all about? It looks as if Éclair was doing the right thing by standing up against those soldiers."

"She disobeyed my direct orders."

"So what if she didn't stand down. That's not enough ground to get rid of her."

"Actually it's more than enough. She and Lumiere are being purged."

Dustin didn't like the sound of that.

"I'm sending teams out there now to find them and eliminate them."

"That's not right and you know it." Dustin said. "Just to let you know, I will stop them from killing Éclair and Lumiere; that is of course, those two don't stop them first."

Dustin ran out of the office in hopes to getting to Éclair and Lumiere's aide before anything could happen to them.


	3. The Fight Against the GOTT

Éclair and Lumiere were on planet EG-10129. The sun was getting ready to set in the distance. The planet was in its Geo forming state. There was a small team aboard on of the central command stations but they couldn't survive outside. Because of Éclair and Lumiere's abilities they were able to survive outside during the geo forming process. The small team had no idea about the battle that took place. Their computers were reading a storm had been created by nano mist and according to them it shouldn't have happened. While they were dumbstruck about what was going on with their instruments and the storm, Éclair and Lumiere were battling their own vehicles.

They had just had their little run in with Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Although, they didn't fight each other directly, the siblings had put a virus called Hashish into Werblewind and Donnerschlag, turning Éclair and Lumiere's own vehicles against them. Tweedledee had the audacity to ask Éclair and Lumiere not to harm the two vehicles but both vehicles ended up destroying themselves instead of killing Éclair and Lumiere. Éclair's body didn't take any damage but her clothes were a bit torn. Lumiere got out of the battle unscathed. Éclair was beyond mad at this point and it was obvious. Although, Lumiere looked like she was taking it well but she had more control over her emotions than Éclair did.

"I'm going to put an end to this, one way or another. I won't let you stop me." Éclair said.

"Well then I'm going with you." Lumiere said with out much emotion.

Her partner's statement caught her off guard. She expected Lumiere to tell her it was foolhardy to do something like this and that a lady should be more elegant.

"What did you expect me to say? If there is a time for elegance, this isn't it."

At that moment, a shuttle landed nearby. Éclair thought it looked familiar. It was a dark yellow color with the Autobot emblem on it. The door opened and a car drove out of it.

"It's Dustin!" Éclair said.

The two ES members ran out to greet the Autobot. Dustin practically jumped out of his car and hugged his girlfriend tightly. Dustin couldn't survive in the conditions during the geo forming process without his Autobot exosuit. Once they broke their embrace, Dustin looked at them with concern.

"Are you two okay?" He asked as he looked at the condition of Éclair's clothes.

Lumiere nodded as Éclair voiced their status.

"We're putting a stop to the GOTT."

"What happened? Other than them, as Eclipse put it, purging you?"

"When did you talk to Chief Eclipse?" Lumiere asked.

"I went to Aineias and you two had already left for your mission to Aure and showed me what had happened. Needless to say I wasn't siding with the chief on this one. I'm here to help in anyway I can."

Hearing her boyfriend say those words made Éclair smile.

"So what's the plan?" Dustin asked.

"We head to Aineias." Éclair said.

Days later, Éclair and Lumiere stood on a hill overlooking the city where GOTT Headquarters stood. They both donned black business like suits with black sunglasses. Dustin stood behind them, leaning against his car with his arms crossed. He would help them as much as he could without going against Autobot protocols. He told Éclair that he wasn't going to hurt anyone unless they posed a threat and even then he wouldn't kill them.

He wasn't going to get his Autobot comrades involved in this. He was on his own. But somewhere in the back of his mind he thought that he might need their help with something that had to do with this. But he refused to fight this battle.

He stood by as the Éclair and Lumiere approached the GOTT building.

A short time later, inside GOTT Headquarters, Éclair faced off against Tweedledee and Tweedledum and Lumiere made short work of Viola and Cesario. Lumiere then had a run in with Alv and Dvergr that caused an explosion to shoot out from the side of the building. Dustin became slightly uneasy at the constant explosions that erupted from the sides of the towers.

Éclair ran from the twins and ran into Lumiere. As the two partners fled from the siblings, Lumiere caused a set of robots to appear from behind a closed door and shoot at the Tweedledee and Tweedledum to give Éclair and Lumiere some time to get away. Tweedledee was struck in the shoulder and was carried off by her brother. Tweedledum cursed at them for hurting his sister.

Éclair and Lumiere stood behind the set of robots while Tweedledum fled with his sister in his arms. Alv and Dvergr appeared behind Éclair and Lumiere with Alv smiling. Suddenly another explosion shot from the side of the GOTT building.

Dustin was still leaning against his car when he got a call on his watch communicator. It was Éclair's voice and she was in trouble. He hoped into his car and sped off towards the burning building. Once at the base of the building he transformed into Shortstop and used his orbital guiders to fly into the air. He found a large hole in the side of the building and saw both Lumiere and Éclair on the ground and unconscious. He naturally feared the worst. They were slightly covered in debris.

After uncovering them, he picked them up with his giant Autobot hands and leapt from the building. He flew through the air and landed on the same hill top they once stood before they infiltrated the building. Once setting them down, he transformed back into vehicle mode and the head returned to its exosuit form. Dustin's helmet folded back as he gripped Éclair in his arms.

"Come on, Éclair. Lumiere. Wake up. Both of you kids better wake up." Dustin said. "Wake up, damn it, wake up."


End file.
